


With You

by Crystalessences



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and cuddles, Requested, soft boba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalessences/pseuds/Crystalessences
Summary: Boba Fett x fem!readerLiterally just Boba being a softie.--tumblr request
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Boba Fett/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	With You

Boba took over the Tatooine underworld without much resistance. It’s as if everyone expected it upon his miraculous return from the dead. He cuts a cold and imposing figure from his new throne. The armor, his reputation and the dramatic return to power makes him a legend. To his credit he acts the part. He’d mastered the brutal stoicism ages ago, but it shines through now as he holds his head high. No one dares cross Fett in all his new glory. Fennec’s presence is just an added bonus. Everyone was already rightly terrified of Boba; Fennec’s deadly reputation was just the cherry on top.

The Boba who rules over the criminals of the outer rim is not quite the Boba you know, though. The Boba you know latches onto you and refuses to let you out of bed in the morning until he’s ready or drags you into his lap while he’s reading just to have you closer. You could only imagine how people would balk if you told them the man behind the beskar was really just a big, gruff teddy bear. Not that you would. You preferred to keep this version of Boba to yourself.

“Where have you gone off to, cyare?” His chest rumbles against your back as he tucks his chin onto your shoulder.

“Was just thinking,” you shrug.

You swear you can feel him rolling his eyes at your dismissal, “cyare.”

“Boba.”

The hand that had been tracing thoughtless patterns across your stomach is suddenly pinching the soft flesh of your hip.

“Boba!”

“Don’t sass me,” he warns.

You pout and try to pull yourself out of his lap, but he’s got one arm hooked around your waist, keeping you anchored up against him. The squirming gets you nowhere and earns you another soft pinch. “Talk to me, cyare.”

“It’s nothing, Boba. I really was just thinking.”

“About?”

“You…”

His grip tightens around you, “why do that when I’m right here?” Boba sounds more than smug. You knew telling him that would stoke his ego.

“I was thinking about how much I appreciate this-” you gesture broadly to the two of you, content and lounging in his massive bed- “just us, together like this.”

When it was just you and Boba. Not Fett the bounty hunter. Not Boba Fett the kingpin of the Hutt Empire. Just Boba, the man behind the armor who would do just anything to make you happy.

He’s silent for a long moment, his hand still running up and down your sides, soothing, “there is no where else I’d rather be, love.”

The world freezes then. You can hardly believe your ears. Boba never has been the most vocal regarding his feelings, for you or otherwise. It never bothered you, he expressed himself in other ways. You never had a reason to doubt he wanted you there with him, but to hear him say something like that made your heart swell.

“Oh, Boba,” you sigh, reaching up to cup the back of his head, your fingers faintly tracing the scars there.

He leans into your touch. “I mean it, cyare,” his voice is thick and heavy, “just you and me, that’s all I need now.”

You’re blinking back tears at the sweet sentiment falling from the lips of the gruff man. “And you’re all I need, Boba.”

He groans, falling back into the mattress and dragging you down with him, laying you out across his broad chest. “Are you alright?”

“My back… the worst timing…” he grumbles, holding you tight against him, “damned rock chair.”

You cannot help but laugh, this was not the first time he’d complained about the throne and most likely would not be the last. As impressive as it looked, comfort had not been taken into consideration with the choice of material. “You sound like an old man.”

He groans again, the annoyance plain as day on his face.

“But you’re my old man,” you’re reaching up and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, “and I wouldn’t want you any other way.”

“I think I can live with that, cyare.”


End file.
